


never leave you

by RedMarFox



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Emotional Healing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Post-Season/Series 05, Sad Catra (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMarFox/pseuds/RedMarFox
Summary: Catra has to deal with her guilt over past actions. Adora loves her anyway.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	never leave you

**Author's Note:**

> Again dedicated to my girlfriend. I hope y’all enjoy this one shot that I wrote in 45 minutes.

Catra’s eyes gradually flickered open, focusing on Adora’s sleeping face lying beside her. It was still dark outside but small twinkling lights across the ceiling prevented the room from being completely black.

_I guess they’re afraid of the dark here in Bright Moon,_ Catra thought to herself. _I can understand that— the dark should be feared. You never know who’s out there._ She shuddered a bit at the thought.

Next to her, Adora stirred slightly, drawing Catra’s attention back to her girlfriend. Catra’s eyes roved over Adora’s sleeping body, drawn back again and again to her soft face. She looked lovely as she slept: sweet, peaceful, and defenseless. She knew Adora was never defenseless; before she could summon swords she slept with her Horde-issued stun gun under her pillow. Growing sad, Catra realized she didn’t know if Adora had continued the practice over the past three years. How would she know? She had chosen to stick with the Horde instead of with her love, abusing and fighting against her for years.

The thought wasn’t uncommon for Catra. Between the recurring nightmares and her constant guilt, she found it hard to ever get a decent night’s sleep. Sighing quietly, she began to untangle herself from Adora’s warm embrace, readying herself for another night wasted away in the bathroom.

A warm hand reached out, fumbling until it found Catra’s wrist. “Hey,” Adora mumbled groggily. “You’ve been disappearing from bed these past few nights. What’s going on? Are you not comfortable in the room?”

Catra sat back down on the edge of the bed, legs hanging over the side. “No, it’s not that.”

“Then what is it? Are you uncomfortable sleeping with me?”

“No! Of course not,” Catra said, feeling even guiltier for worrying Adora. She shimmied her arm out of her girlfriend’s grasp, electing to gently hold her hand instead. “I’m just feeling a bit bad, that’s all.”

Adora shifted, using her elbow to prop herself up. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Catra’s heart yearned to spill all of her worries to Adora, but she couldn’t burden her already-overworked girlfriend with her problems. “No, I’ll be alright. You don’t have to worry about me.” She grinned a little, hoping it would mask her true feelings.

“I don’t have to, but I want to. Besides, I know you well enough to see you’re hiding something from me.”

Catra winced. Her heterochromatic eyes connected with Adora’s blue, staring into them until she could no longer hold herself together. “Adora, I don’t deserve you.”

Adora opened her mouth to object but Catra held up her free hand in a motion to wait. “No, I really don’t. I’ve acted horribly towards you for the past three years, and if I’m being honest I’ve been selfish my whole life. I’m manipulative, I’m a liar, and you deserve someone better than me to be with you.” Catra tried to take a deep breath, but her chest shook, causing her to breathe in rapid bouts. “And despite all of that, I don’t want to lose you, Adora. Not again. I want you to have the best life possible and be incredibly happy every day, but I can’t seem to leave you.”

“Catra, I’m never going to leave you, especially not because of our past. There wasn’t a day that went by that I didn’t think of you, didn’t want you back. Now that you’re here with me, I am _never_ letting go.”

“Adora,” Catra cried, tears welling up in her eyes. “Please. You have to let me go. Move on. Find someone better, someone who _deserves_ you.” She was practically choking on her words as she struggled to breathe oxygen into her lungs. “I do love you and I do want you to be happy, and that’s why you have to do this.”

“No.” Adora let go of Catra’s hand to fully wrap her in her arms and the cozy blankets. “I’m not leaving, Catra. I love _you_. I don’t want anyone else.”

Catra’s claws were unsheathed as she gripped Adora tightly. The tears that had been brimming throughout the exchange spilled over and she was sobbing, gasping for breath as Adora rubbed calming circles on her back.

“I forgive you. I forgive you. I forgive you,” Adora whispered softly, over and over until she was sure Catra had absorbed the words.

“Can I forgive myself?” Catra asked, voice trembling as she pulled back slightly to face Adora.

“I believe in you. It will take time, but I’m here for you and I always will be.”

Catra’s breathing sped up again, her chest heaving as she buried her face into Adora’s neck. “Thank you…”

The pair stayed in their embrace until the morning sun began to gently brush the horizon.


End file.
